


They'll Figure It Out

by Waterchuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy AU, M/M, political!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterchuck/pseuds/Waterchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics following Bucky Barnes as he navigates the fairy world and keeps track of his errant friend (maybe one day boyfriend?) Steve Rogers.  With protests, humans, and Steve, Bucky's life will always be interesting.</p><p>(Rated Mature for later on themes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on a whim one night when my friend and I were joking around and I saw one of my fave peoples wasn't having a good day. I sent her the thing and she encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you whoisbuckybarnes for encouraging to finally get an ao3 acccount. So, yeah here we go! Hope you like!

Bucky kept his eyes shut and tried to keep as naturally still as possible as Steve left their bed.

When they first moved in together Steve said they could have two beds and they didn’t need to share a bed.  He wasn’t a egg* anymore, Buck, and he could handle cold nights on his own.  Bucky had tried to keep to Steve’s wishes, he always tried to, but when he would wake from barely a click of sleep hearing Steve’s knees clack together, and his breath coming out in cold shivers he couldn’t do it and decided he was going to invade Steve’s bed and just never leave.  Bucky’s been in Steve’s bed ever since even if Steve complains about him hogging the bed.

He opened his eyes slowly as he heard Steve slowly and lightly taping his fingers on the windowsill.  It was near dawn, and Steve always loved waking up to see them.  He told Bucky once that the glory of life could be described, measured, and seen by a sunrise.  He always told Bucky he should wake up and see it with him.

Bucky always said no.  What he never told him was that Bucky had his own dazzling experience to see right from their bed.

After a while Steve started humming, Bucky thinks Steve doesn’t even realize he does this, and he stopped tapping his fingers. 

Bucky opened his eyes fully then because Steve was so in tuned to his routine he’d never realize that he was actually watching in this little magical moment.

With long fingers that have drawn and painted the most beautiful scenes and that have helped heal the sickest of plants, Steve slowly took off his dandelion robe. 

Bucky’s breath hitched up for a moment and he had to make himself start to breathe normally or Steve would have caught on and he’d miss everything.

Steve was not broad or big in any sense of the word. His chest was small and concave and even from behind it wasn’t anything to speak of, but Bucky was mesmerized by that back and his waist.  He knew if he wanted he could wrap both his hands around his waist and he could pick him up with no trouble at all.  But what makes this back the most beautiful is his wings.

Steve took in a deep breath before he started slowly stretching his neck.  Back and forth then all-around, back and forth then all-around, and on and on it went until Steve’s shoulders were less tense and his neck fully stretched. 

Ever since he reached Maturity Age he hadn’t been allowed to touch Steve.  He missed it dearly though.  When they were younger Steve would get horrible cramps in his neck and back from having his wings tucked in all day and Bucky would be there to help massage and loosen those muscles right before Steve could stretch out his wings.

When his parents had found out about his Spells he was commanded to never touch Steve again.  He had lived under his parent’s roof at the time and he wasn’t one to disobey an order even if he desperately wanted to.   Now that they were living on their own Bucky had hoped that Steve would let him once again massage his neck and back like he used to.  Steve hadn’t said a word on it and Bucky didn’t want to bring it up.

Now all Bucky could do was steal these moments as Steve slowly and gracefully opened up his wings.  The morning light shone right through them showing through the beautiful light blue that were Steve’s wings.  Bucky remembered that his wings weren’t all blue but had streaks of green near the veins that would seamlessly fade into blue.

Bucky watched as Steve let them uncurl and hang for just a moment before he let them start a lightly flapping. 

If Bucky’s wings were flapping like Steve’s the whole room would feel it but Bucky’s were bigger, thicker, and stronger than Steve’s were.  It showed at the small tears here and there on Steve’s wings.

Fairy children were cruel to those that didn’t assimilate.

Bucky never understood why Steve’s wings were considered ugly, hideous, and even deformed when all they were beautiful.  They were so soft to the touch, and so beautiful to see when they were in full flight. 

Steve never believed him but Bucky wished he had Steve’s wings instead of his.   At least then all the barbs, and cruelty that Steve faced would fall on his shoulders and Steve could show the world how brilliant he really was with a good set of wings.

He never said any of this to Steve.  Steve would think that he thought he was too weak and would throw a fit and would maybe never speak to him again.

Bucky just never wanted Steve to ever be hurt.  It was a stupid and foolish wish, and one that was destroyed by fairies on a regular basis, but he still had it.

He closed his eyes as he heard Steve stop fluttering his wings.  He would turn around soon then go and make breakfast.  He didn’t need to know Bucky had been spying on his alone time.

Bucky listened to the soft footsteps leave the room and closed the door before he sighed.   One day he was going to ask Steve about his feelings about him because if they weren’t the same as his there was going to be a problem and Bucky wasn’t sure if he could face it.

Tomorrow he promised himself.  Tomorrow he’d ask and everything will be sorted out and okay.

He snorted at his thinking then buried himself into his pillow and dozed off until he heard Steve yell for breakfast.


	2. Protests Weren't My Thing Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the bottom:

“And then Juanita told me that I would be sleeping with the fleas tonight if I don’t do anything for our Coupling anniversary,” Max grabbed Bucky in real close and looked him in dead in the eye in all seriousness, “You need to do this for me Buck or she’s really going to kill me and do you really want the blood on your hands?”

Bucky laughed and pulled away from Max.  It wasn’t his fault that Max was a total egg about remembering things.  He looked at Max’s pleading face and thought it wouldn’t hurt for him to get in some more clicks before the Water Festival.  He wanted to give Steve better stuff than the little trinkets he could barely afford most festivals.  Steve had seemed more down then usual and Bucky didn’t like it.  Sometimes Steve did or said things that made him worry he’d do something more stupid than usual.

“Fine, I’ll cover for you,” he brought up a finger as Max pumped up his arm in excitement, “You owe me though, Max.  I’d tell you don’t forget but I know you better.

Max laughed and shook his head before bringing him into a tight hug before parting with a big clap on the shoulder.  “No, Buck, I’ll definitely remember this!”  He paused and his smiling slowly turned into a frown, “What should I do?”

Bucky laughed hard and shook his head.   Of course, he had to help him figure out what to do.  Good ol’ Max.

 

* 

 

Bucky rolled his shoulders and neck repeatedly trying to get the kinks out of them.  Max didn’t tell him he had a huge amount of acorns he still had to strip, package, and discard.  He got his work done and Max’s done in a timely manner and he was only ten or fifteen pops late.  Steve would be proud of him for being on time for once.

He stretched out his sore wings before wrapping them around him as best he could.  They were too big for him to wrap around him comfortably like Steve’s wings did for him but if he tucked his wings in just right by his sides his wings were comfortable and he was still able to walk and use his arms.

He walked out stopping and closing his eyes as a nice breeze hit him.  He smiled as he realized Steve would be shivering at the little breeze and would yell at him for keeping him waiting.  An angry Steve was so much better than a down and out Steve for sure.

He walked over towards the leaf he and Steve always met at after his work.  He saw that Steve wasn’t sitting on the leaf but he didn’t worry.  Steve said he liked laying underneath the leaf and trace the veins to pass the time.  As he got closer though he realized he couldn’t see the usual shadow that Steve cast when he was underneath it.  He picked up his pace just a bit and went straight onto his haunches.  He frantically looked underneath the leaf and found nothing.

Bucky tried calming himself as he remembered that he asked Max to give Steve the message he was going to be late.  He looked down at his hands and squeezed hard trying to keep his worries away.  Yeah, that’s right Max simply forgot to tell Steve and Steve was going to be furious with him for being super late and for making him wait for him.

Bucky was okay with being scolded as long as Steve was okay.

He took in a deep breath then opened up his eyes.  He started towards their home at a fast pace.  It was dumb of him to worry about Steve so much he knew since Steve could take care of himself without Bucky and Bucky knew that.  It didn’t stop him from worrying though.

He heard shouts coming from across the bridge and he did not pick up his pace at all.  The shouting got louder and angrier as fairies were running to and fro in a frenzy.  Bucky grabbed a fairy by the arm, he was tall and had tattoos all the way down his face and body, and asked “What’s going on?”

The fairy sneered at him before taking his arm back.  “Fuck you Winged-Bat, shit.”

Bucky stared in shock as the guy flipped him off before running towards the crowd.  He had been called a lot of things in his life but he hadn’t been called a Winged-Bat.  He knew how lucky he was to have such a great set of wings and he knew he had a certain privilege because of it but-

He shook his head.  He could sort out his hurt and confused feelings later but right now he needed to find Steve.   He knew that Steve would join this protest.  Bucky knew how much Steve felt about his place in society.  Like the rest of the fairies here, Steve was prejudiced because of his wings or his lack of wings.  Steve hid his wings because he told Bucky he wanted to fit in somewhere and the Non-Wing Party felt more at home than when he was with fairies with wings.  But since he had wings, no matter how small or thin, some fairies still looked down on Steve for being a fraud.  Steve wanted to fit in so bad he hid his wings.

Bucky didn’t understand and he told Steve this but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.   If Steve found someplace he felt accepted than it wasn’t his business to stop Steve.  He just wished Steve had found a less political group to feel accepted in.

Bucky ran into a group not caring who he pushed or shoved out of the way.  He was in full panic mode.  Steve could be anywhere and he knew how these things worked.   Soon the police fae would be here and-

He froze when he heard it.  The hard unforgiving clap of the police beetles coming near.  He needed to find Steve now before things escalated to the point of no return.

He thought of flying above to get a better look but thought better of it when he saw the Vinagaroon acid filled leaves some of the worst fae were threatening to hurl at the police.  They wouldn’t hurt him but he didn’t need the police on his tail following the acrid scent.  He looked around the crowd.  Most of the fae attending were short making his life a little easier until he realized Steve was also short and he didn’t know what he was wearing.  He looked around for a blond head of hair.   He pushed and pulled fairies away looking for Steve until he saw the back of Steve's head.  He barreled rolled everyone to get towards the angry little blond.  He almost got to Steve when everything darkened around him.  He felt the beetle’s powerful wings beating down on him.  He heard the voices of the police fae screaming for the crowd to stand down or else. 

All of this happened so fast yet so slow for Bucky.  All he was focus on was getting to Steve before he got hurt or worse.

Right as the police fae started to spray the protestors with stink bug juice Bucky rammed into Steve.  Steve fought with him as Bucky pulled him into his arms then opened his wings and covered them.  Bucky hissed as the spray fell on his wings.  He knew by itself the juice wouldn’t do anything but the police’s juice always had something that stung harshly on any expose skin or wing.

Steve looked up at Bucky and angry as he grabbed onto Bucky’s face.  “What are you doing?!”

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as a light breeze started to sting his wings more than they already were.  “I’m helping. Now start moving.”  Steve didn’t hesitate as he turned around in Bucky’s arms and pushed forward.  Bucky had no idea where they were going but Steve had always had a good sense of direction and memory so he trusted he’d get them out of there.  Bucky’s hit with another blast of stink bug juice and he clenched his hands hard around Steve’s arms.  His wings weren’t going to be ruined in the long term but they were hurting bad.  They needed to get home fast or he wouldn’t be able to go to work simply because he couldn’t fly.

Bucky lost track of time as Steve pulled him through the yells, the screams, and the everything of the crowd. 

Steve suddenly stopped and Bucky was going to yell at him for stopping but Steve turned around and commanded, “Open your wings, Buck we have to run for it.”

Bucky looked into Steve’s fierce blue eyes and nodded as he uncurled his wings hissing as moving them made the pain intensify.

Steve had already started running but he stopped and asked, “Bucky can you run?”

Bucky tried to answer but he couldn’t breathe as the pain in his wings just kept on getting worse.  He gasped as Steve’s cold hands grabbed his and he heard Steve’s frantic whisper of, “I’m so sorry.  I’ll fix this I’ll swear,” then he pulled Bucky forward.

Bucky followed Steve blindly in pain but knowing he had to move or he would be in much more pain and in trouble if the police showed up. 

He didn’t know how they didn’t get caught since running was so slow and the police beetles were so fast and stealthy but somehow Steve got them home. 

The first thing Steve did was leave Bucky who was holding onto his wings trying to will the pains away. 

When Steve took him by the arm and made him sit Bucky didn’t protest at all.  What surprised him was when all of sudden there was a cooling sensation on his wings and the pain decreased to bearable levels.

He turned to Steve in shock.  Steve looked so guilty and bashful as he rubbed a white paste on Bucky’s wings.

“It’s a thistle from the desert known as Goat Heads.  It’s hard to get but it stops the burn.”

Bucky just nodded his head not knowing if he could speak.  He was so mad, scared, and tired.  Once again Steve had put himself in danger and Bucky had to pull him out.

He did not want to scold Steve because he was mature and could make his own decisions, but damn it were they bad decisions.  He couldn’t be mad that Steve was at the protest because knowing Steve it had started out peaceful then ended up escalating into what it become.  Steve had a right to fight for his right to be treated like every other fairy, but Bucky still wish he wouldn’t.  It would make life for him so much easier.  It just meant Steve’s would be harder, but he didn’t want that either.  He just wanted Steve to be safe.

He sighed as the pain went from a 20 to a 5 on a scale from 1 to 10.   He didn’t jump when Steve started to massage his wings.  The motions and the pressure of Steve’s hands were helping the pain so much.  He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Steve massaged his entire wing then his other.

He didn’t know how long this took but it took a while because his wings were just that big.  He sighed sadly as Steve took his hands away and coughed.

Steve wanted to talk and Bucky wasn’t sure he was ready for that

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be Steve.”  Bucky was surprised on how nonchalant he sounded but was grateful for the small things.

“No, I shouldn’t have gone and I should have just ignored it and gone to the leaf and met you and-“

Bucky opened up one eye and stared hard at Steve from it and Steve slowly stopped talking.

“I get why you went Steve.  I may not be the one that has to deal with all the crap you go through but I see it happening and I want it to stop too.”

Steve bit his lip and started to ring his hands.  “I know, but I should have left before the police came because they always come but-“

“You didn’t.  It happens Steve.”  Steve looked guiltily at his wings and Bucky made the huge effort to smirk.  “These?  They’ll be okay.  Whatever you put on them is making them feel a-okay and if it keeps up I won’t feel any less worse than this morning when I get up for work tomorrow.”

Bucky knew he said the wrong thing when Steve’s face fell.  “Oh, god I forgot you had to work and now your wings are like that and-“

Bucky stood up and opened his wings to the fullest startling Steve.  He opened his other eye and stared Steve down before wrapping himself with is wings.  It was agonizing and when his skin touched his wing the pain became even worse.  Bucky didn’t even flinch.

“I’m fine Steve.  Just next time leave before I have to save your hide.”

Steve started to worrying his lip again and nodded. 

Bucky rolled his eyes before opening up his arms.  “Come here you big lug.  I’m perfectly fine.  Nothing’s ever going to stop me.  Just you see, I’m invincible.”

Steve snorted before going into Bucky’s arm and letting Bucky hug him tight.  They stood like that for a few seconds before Steve broke the silence by saying, “I need to paint your wings Buck.”

Bucky cursed because Steve was right.  The stink bug juice always lightened a fae’s wings making it easier for the police to identify them.  His work had a policy if they caught you going to the protests you would be transferred. 

With Steve’s master artistic hand he’d only been transferred once.  Bucky didn’t know how Steve afforded all the black, grey, and red paint but he was grateful.  He really needed this job not just because he wanted to buy things for Steve but he had been lying to Steve about how bad off they were.   From his transfer to Steve getting sick Bucky hadn’t been able to pay for their home last cycle.  Only his charm and the promise of a wing touch kept them from being thrown out.

It was hard enough to keep Steve healthy in their home let alone defending for themselves outside.

Bucky knew he should tell Steve but he counted it even for when Steve kept his sickness from him until he was too sick to do anything. 

Bucky nodded before letting go of Steve.  “Okay but let me sleep first.  They don’t hurt but the wings are aching so much they make me want to sleep for five passings.”

Steve nodded.  “I’ll stay up and paint them two clicks before you have to go.  They’ll be dry by then.”

Bucky nodded then took Steve by the shoulder and headed to their bed.  “Okay, but first I need you as a pillow because for some reason I can’t sleep without you now.”

Steve just laughed thinking that Bucky was joking.  Bucky let him think so even though it was the only truth he told for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coupling: Marriage basically.  
> clicks: hours  
> pops: minutes  
> Winged-Bat: A slur implying that since a fairy has wings they destroy all.  
> Non-Winged Party: As implied the political group for non-winged fairies.  
> Cycle: Month  
> passings: days


	3. Soft Healing Light

Bucky wiped Steve’s fevered forehead in the hopes it would cool Steve down. 

Steve had been feeling down lately (had more trouble walking up to their home, when his wings were out he had trouble taking flight, and he wasn’t eating as he usually did) and Bucky had noticed but Steve said it was nothing.  Like the trusting idiot Bucky was he didn’t say anything about it until Steve had fallen down when he did his daily wing stretch. 

Steve had weakly tried to scold Bucky for being a queen bee but soon he was holding his stomach and groaning with pain.  The fever had started in full strength about two clicks after that. 

Bucky carded his hands through Steve wet hair.  He looked down to make sure Steve had his eyes closed then closed his eyes.  He calmed his mind, and he felt down deep in himself for the magic he knew was there.   The warm feeling that was his magic was pulsating and jumping around and Bucky took in a deep breath.  He touched it and molded it into a form of a Steve’s paints.  He held the image for a moment before he took another breath and moved his magic from inside him through his center through his arm then down his fingers spreading like light feathers into Steve.

He opened his eyes and saw the soft pink afterglow of his magic working down Steve.  Steve coughed once, then twice before his breathing softened and evened out.  His hands were no longer clenching his stomach and his face had softened into one of peaceful sleep then of pain.

Bucky let out a tired sigh.   Using his magic always made him tired but it was worth making Steve feel better for at least a short time his magic worked.

He never told Steve that he had healing magic.  Actually, he never told Steve he had magic at all.  Steve just assumed that like him he just didn’t have some things that other fairies did.    Bucky never said anything because he never wanted to be a Healer. 

His mother always told him he should go be a Healer but he never wanted that.  He saw how tired and how haunted the Healers became after using their magic up so frequently.  He had heard of the stories of Healers using up all their magic leaving them feeling empty and alone.   He also read that when that happened most Healers had left the hive and never been seen again.

He didn’t want or need that.  He made his mother promise she would tell no one of his ability and she didn’t understand but had honored his wishes until her death.

Bucky also didn’t tell Steve because Steve would make a fuss about him helping him.  Bucky never used his healing on Steve for little things like when Steve scraped his knees or cut his fingers on some leaves.  When he got this bad though Bucky quietly did what he had to help Steve.

He felt guilty sometimes for healing Steve without his permission but when he saw how much faster Steve got better after he used his magic he couldn’t feel too bad about it.

He turned as he heard a crash outside.  He walked towards their window and moved aside their old rose petal curtains given to them by Steve’s mom after her death.  He gasped at what he saw.

There were fairies running and flying everywhere quickly ducking into any opening they could find. 

Bucky’s stomach fell to the floor wondering what was happening.  He jumped as their front door was slammed opened.  Sam flew in closing the door with his silver wings before putting weight on the door.  He looked behind himself at Bucky and said in deadly seriousness, “Do you have a shelter?”

It took Bucky a moment before he nodded.  “Yeah.”  He looked down at Steve then back to Sam.  “What’s happening?”

Sam shook his head as he held on to the door harder.  “First get us to the shelter then we’ll talk.”

Bucky nodded his head before grabbing the water box before awkwardly throwing Steve over his shoulder.  Steve groaned and lightly hit Bucky on his back but Bucky ignored that as he went to the far off corner and put all his weight on the corner once, paused, then once again he put weight.  His heart pounded wondering if he had it wrong and there wasn’t a shelter underneath there after all and-

The floor finally opened downward and Bucky quickly kicked the top to the side finally opening it up.  He looked to Sam and nodded his head towards the opening.

“Here it is.”

Sam didn’t look at him.  He looked like he was listening for something before he nodded and finally looked at Bucky.  He let go of the door and ran to the opening grabbing the box of water from Buck's grip.  He didn’t hesitate as he jumped down into it.  He turn around and held his hands out for Steve.

“Give him to me.”  Bucky hesitated but Sam gave him an impatient look before stressing, “I got this Buck.  Hurry.”

Bucky nodded his head and silently scolded himself for being an idiot then handed a moaning Steve down to Sam.  Sam got him and held him securely as he moved down the shelter.  Bucky looked over and saw the blanket on the spare bed that was once his.  They had no other furniture and they thought at least the bed would be good for something rather than gathering dust in the room not being used. 

He jumped and grabbed it real quick while Sam was yelling at him to get into the shelter.  He turned and quickly dove right into the opening and closed the shelter tight and secure. 

He turned expecting to be in darkness but what he saw was the soft pink glow of his magic slowly working its way through Steve. 

Sam was looking at Steve with a strange look before looking up at Bucky.  “Who did this?”

Bucky could only stare with his mouth wide open.  He didn’t know what he was going to say.  He closed his lips then gathered his wits about him as he heard Steve start to cough. 

“Tell me what’s happening first then I’ll tell you.”

Sam glared at him hard before answering tersely, “Humans with fairy technology.”

“Didn’t the Nightwatchers spot them?”

Sam made a dismissive clicking noise.  “Those idiots didn’t do anything until the damn humans were in perfect sight of us.”  He carded his hands through Steve hair watching as the magic grew brighter and darker were his hands touched Steve.  “I was on my way to T’Challa’s to talk about how his people use their gems to heal people and somehow build their forest.”  Sam looked up and asked, “Who did this?”

Bucky chewed on his lip trying to think up a good lie.  He couldn’t tell him that another Healer used their magic since Sam was the head of their Healer sector and knew everyone and their magic.   Sam also knew Bucky and Steve couldn’t afford Healer at the moment because Bucky told him that just yesterday. 

He really didn’t want to tell the truth but he didn’t see a way out of it.

“I did.”

Sam stared at him for a moment before asking just as serious and just a tad peeved.  “I’m serious Bucky who did this?”

Bucky glared and rolled his eyes before taking a sit by Sam.  He maneuvered Steve onto his lap despite Sam’s disgruntled complaints.  He laid Steve’s head on his lap then started to card his hands through his hair like he had before. 

The pink hue of his magic started to burn brighter and even looked like it was moving in circles wherever his hands were.

He looked at Sam but Sam still looked unconvinced. 

Bucky sighed then moved himself where he was comfortable.  He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  He tried loosening up his shoulders but he at this point he was so tense it wasn’t going to happen and he knew it.  He took another deep breath then once again reached inside himself for the warm feeling of his magic.  He found it and it wasn’t as bright or was moving as much as it did before but it was there.  He took in another deep breath then started to shape his magic into the little pendant his mother gave to him right before her death.  He held that image until his magic solidified then he moved it from his center to arm then to his fingers like he did before but this time when his magic left him and entered Steve it felt like little snowflakes were leaving his fingers.

He sagged forward as his energy was sapped from him.  He had never used too much energy in one setting.  He opened his eyes and stared at a slacked jawed Sam.

“Holy Queen-“

“I know.”  Bucky started rubbing his neck.  It was hurting more than a second ago and it was bothering him to know end.

“Hey,” Sam grabbed Bucky’s hand.  Sam rolled his hands until his palms were opened for all to see.  Sam put his thumbs at the bottom of Bucky’s hand were the meat of the hand was.  He softly massaged right at the bottom.  Bucky didn’t know what was happening but it suddenly his neck wasn’t hurting so much.

Sam massaged his hand for a moment longer before asking for the other.  Bucky didn’t flinch at the request just thrust his hand at Sam.   Sam laughed before doing what he was did before.  

After Sam was done he let go of his hand and let it unceremoniously fall onto Steve’s face.

Bucky’s eye popped opened and he started petting Steve in the vain attempt to stop him from waking.  When Steve didn’t even flinch and even started to snore lightly, Bucky looked up in surprise at Sam.  Sam smiled wide at him before laughing.

“Don’t act so surprised.  The amount of magic you just used would put anyone to sleep.”

Bucky looked down at the now snoring at his normal loud level Steve. 

“Will he be okay?”

Sam snorted.  “Yeah, he will.”  Sam looked over at Bucky in silence.  Bucky knew questions were coming by the searching look Sam was giving him.  “So, you’re a Healer?”

Bucky tensed up.  “No, I have magic that happens to heal.”

“So, you’re a Healer.”

Bucky looked Sam dead in the eye and Sam’s smile quickly died on his lips.  “No, I have some magic that I sometimes use to help Steve.  That is all I do.”

Sam gulped and looked away.  Bucky felt a little vicious sense of pride for making Sam uncomfortable.

“Where’d you learn?”

Bucky didn’t let up on his stare.  “My father was a Healer.  When my mom found out I had the gift she taught me some of what he told her.” 

Sam finally looked up at Bucky.  “Why didn’t he-“

Bucky finally looked down.  He started to lightly pet Steve’s hair making Steve start to hum ever so quietly.  Bucky smiled at that.

“He was a Wanderer.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Sam didn’t say anything more after that and Bucky was grateful.  He did not want to talk about his healing magic to the one person who could forcibly force him into becoming a Healer.

They stayed in silence until finally after what seemed like forever they heard the loud stop of a foot then a muffled, “Bipeds gone.”

Sam opened and got out first then awkwardly stood at the mouth of the opening.  Bucky looked at him before rolling his eyes and offering a still sleeping Steve to him.  It was harder getting Steve out then in but Sam had him out without too many scrapes and bruises on Steve’s part. 

With the help of his wings Bucky got a powerful jump up.  He landed on his stomach and pulled himself from there.  He dusted himself off and turned then jumped a bit when he saw how close Sam was.

Sam offered up Steve for Bucky to take but Bucky just shook his head and pointed to their bedroom.  Sam nodded and left to put Steve down.

Bucky closed and locked the shelter leaving the box of water down there for the next emergency.  He closed his eyes as he got up from his haunches.  He rubbed his tired eyes and wished for this night to be over.

He looked over as Sam came out of the door and awkwardly stood and stared at him. 

Bucky didn’t need this right now but he had to at least know if he was going to be transferred tomorrow or not.

“So, going to transfer me to the Healing sector tomorrow?”

Sam looked surprised at his questions before looking offended.  “No.  You said you didn’t want to be a Healer so you won’t be.” 

Bucky shrugged.  “If you say so boss.”

Sam glared at him before closing his eyes with a big bone weary sigh then opening them up again.  “Look I won’t say anything okay?  To anyone or Steve,” Bucky raised an eyebrow and Sam snorted, “Don’t act like he doesn’t know.  He’s the one who told me he finally one upped you on something.”  Sam looked down then brought his hands to his hips.   Bucky then noticed how tense his silver wings were and he chalked his unobservantness to being so tired.  “Just next time we hang out we have to talk about this Buck.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say about that but he nodded just to get Sam out.  He wanted to sleep and if agreeing to a meeting he was never going to go to was going to have Sam then so be it.

Sam stared at him for a second before nodding.

“Sorry for crashing here.  Had nowhere else to go.”

Bucky shrugged.  “No problem and anytime.”

Sam looked unsurely at Bucky and asked, “You sure?”

Bucky smiled.  “For sure.”  He didn’t add that he considered Sam more Steve’s friend and that if Sam suddenly stopped coming he would have to deal with a lot of awkward questions from Steve and he really didn’t need that in his life.

Sam nodded once then twice before clapping his hands.  “Okay, I’ll just head out then.”

Bucky waved with one hand and said, “See yah.”

Sam did the same thing and quickly left.

Bucky went and locked the door.  He walked into the kitchen and blew out the candles that were there before sludging his way to the bedroom.  Bucky laughed at the site before him.  Steve had taken over the bed again.  He was even drooling on the side of his mouth making a poodle of spittle right by his head.  Bucky just shook his head and entered the bed with a few shoves.

When he was comfortable he grabbed Steve by the wrist and checked his pulse.  He closed his eyes and let the rhythm of Steve’s pulse lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> egg= child  
> click= an hour  
> Maturity Age: When he became an adult in fairy world.  
> Spells: sexual activities, e.g. wet dreams and the ilk


End file.
